


Hearts As One

by Megzarie



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, Minor Original Character(s), Romantic Fluff, Sharena and Anna are only mentioned once, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29474994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megzarie/pseuds/Megzarie
Summary: In which Kiran attempts to surprise Alfonse with flowers for the Day of Devotion
Relationships: Alfonse/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, King Gustav/Queen Henriette (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Hearts As One

There was a lot of buzz being generated all across Askr as news of His Majesty King Gustav was summoned by Kiran. The royal family gathered around her, thanking her profusely for bringing the king back. Kiran, on the other hand, was dreading having to interact with the King. 

There was little trust between the two of them. It didn't help that Kiran was ordered to make battle plans that were certain to end with His Majesty's death by Hel's scythe a few months ago. Most importantly, she knew that Gustav wouldn't have approved of her courting his son. 

Worst of all, Queen Henriette decided that everyone in the royal family was to attend the Day of Devotion festival together. Kiran, by virtue of practically being glued to Alfonse's side at all times, was also required to attend. On top of that, Queen Henriette and Princess Sharena somehow managed to obtain Kiran's complete measurements without telling her. 

The result was a dress that looked like what Kiran could only describe as being vaguely Greco-Roman inspired. It was a light baby pink color with a floor length cape trailing behind. A gaggle of castle handmaidens swarmed Kiran's quarters, and aggressively "assisted" in dressing her. When it was all said and done, her hair was done up in a chignon hairstyle, and she had almost pure gold earrings and a matching necklace. The last item that was put on her was a flower crown woven with red, white, and pink flowers throughout.

When Kiran looked in the mirror, it was as though the person staring back at her was not her at all. She felt way overdressed for the occasion. All of the handmaidens giggled, apparently gossiping about her relationship with Alfonse.

"Hey can you please stop gossiping about me? It's rather embarrassing." Kiran asked politely. 

"Well then perhaps you could put a few of them to rest?" One maiden asked.

"Um… I guess?"

"Is it true that you and Alfonse are together now?"

"Yes. For about four months now."

A bunch of them clapped for Kiran. She was starting to feel a bit confused about this whole ordeal. 

"So that means that you really were having a secret rendezvous with the prince the night His Majesty died!" Another maiden jumped around with excitement 

"Calm down, nothing happened. I was not intimate with him or anything. I'm not some sort of weird sexual predator that snatches princes while they're still grieving. That night was hard on both of us. Please no more questions about my perceived sex life."

"Well it's not like you two have been hiding it very well. You've both been ogling each other for a while. Some of us assumed that you've been secretly seeing each other for much longer than that." Another maid snickered 

"Why are you all so focused on what I'm doing with Al anyway?" 

"That's because His Highness rarely smiled before you showed up, Lady Kiran. He never showed interest in anyone and then you appeared. Everyone in the castle has been watching you with great interest. Her Majesty highly approves of you." The eldest maid replied. 

"Well at least the Queen likes me then. I can't say the same for His Majesty. He doesn't really trust me all too much considering my… interesting origins."

"His Majesty has always been a bit gruff. He'll warm up to you eventually. The fact that you were able to summon him here is already a miracle. You more than live up to the hopes and the expectations the people have for the Great Hero." 

"That's… It just feels strange to me that people think of me that highly. Before I came to this world, I was simply just me. A commoner. Back then, I would actively try to lower everyone's expectations of me just so I could freely do whatever I saw fit. Now I have people's hopes and dreams being pinned onto me. Even after nearly four years of being here, I'm still not fully used to it all. I don't hate it, but I worry about being able to accept the full weight of marrying into the royal family. At the same time I cannot imagine life without Al now. I know I'll have to make a decision eventually."

"You worry too much, Milady. If you can't see yourself without him, then you already have your answer. Everything else will fall into place. You better have lots of children. The King and Queen are already unorthodox for only having two children. With the way we've seen you two look at each other while we're working… it's borderline scandalous. Case in point, I don't think there will be any issues with succession." 

"Um… thanks? At any rate, has my retainer bought the flowers and gifts I requested?" Kiran asked nervously.

"Oh! That's right Tonia got promoted! She was quite the strange maid. Most of us can't even fight like she can. Her skills with a dagger are pretty frightening!" A younger maid squeaked. 

"Al told me that all the castle personnel are trained in self defense with a weapon. Isn't that true or was he just joking?"

"No we do, we're just not expected to fight on the frontlines. Unfortunately, until you were summoned, the threat of being completely overtaken by the Emblians was very real. We were and still are instructed to defend ourselves until we can escort the royal family out and then flee for lives in such a situation. You coming into the picture changed that. Tonia just happens to be the best out of all of us at handling a dagger. Don't know how she ended up with us if she was a born fighter, but who knows?" The eldest replied dryly.

"Not even I know…" 

"That's true, you've only known her for a few months. Anyway, we've kept you away from the prince long enough. We are rooting for you Lady Kiran."

"Thanks to all of you for the help. I appreciate the effort." Kiran bowed to them, leaving some of the handmaidens feeling confused by her behavior. They later decided to chalk it up to her otherworldly origins and returned to gossiping about the event.

Kiran mounted her horse and set out for the Askran capital to meet with her stoic maid and retainer, Antonia. Kiran was nervous and excited all at once. She had hoped that Alfonse would like all the gifts she had picked out, partly because she didn't know what to get him. What kind of presents do you give to a prince who could have anything he wanted. At least where material goods are concerned.

Nevertheless, Kiran always did her best to give him things he'd like and put a lot of thought into each gift she gives to him. This year, she worried that she may have overdone it. She couldn't help it because it was the first Day of Devotion that they were going to spend together as a couple and her tendency to want to make things to be perfect was still hardwired into her mind.

"Calm down. He'll like everything and his parents will like the flowers I picked for them too. No need to be so nervous, Kiran." She mentally said to herself. It did little to pacify her anxiety, but she needed to stay calm and appear well mannered. 

"Lady Kiran, there you are. I almost didn't recognize you. It's not everyday that I see you dressed up and even rarer still, to see your face unobscured. These are the items you requested for the festival, correct?" 

"Thank you, Tonia. I have something for you too. It's not a lot since I don't know what you like, but here." Kiran then exchanged a box and an envelope for the various gifts that she had purchased for Alfonse and the royal family.

Antonia opened the box and found an ornate dagger alongside a small sum of money. Antonia didn't vocalize it but her face said it all. Her eyes looked like they were going pop right out of her eye sockets. 

"I can't accept this. It's too much of a-"

"Then consider it as an apology for my behavior towards you these past few months. You didn't deserve it. Alfonse entrusted you to protect me and I should've appreciated you more"

A small smile slowly crept up onto Antonia's face. Prince Alfonse had warned her that Kiran wasn't going to take too kindly to having a retainer forced upon her, especially when she repeatedly expressed that she wanted to be able defend herself without help. Alfonse also told her that Kiran would eventually warm up to her. She just didn't expect an apology or a gift that was probably worth more than she could afford on her own. 

"Apology accepted, Milady. Though I must warn you… The flowers for His Highness, they're-"

"Kiran! I'm glad you could make it to the festival on time!" Henriette came and hugged the girl who had won her son's heart.

"Henriette! I wasn't expecting to see you just yet. Um… I have some flowers for you." Kiran then handed the queen a simple bouquet of flowers. 

"Oh these are lovely! I will not be left wanting in the floral department, that is certain."

"I've been studying the meanings of flowers and I did my best to pick ones that would accurately describe my gratitude for you. I'm glad that they are to your liking."

"Oh my. What about these?" 

"Those are for His Majesty. I hope that they are agreeable to him."

"I think that they are perfect for him! These represent strength, health and patience."

"Good. I understand that my past interactions with him weren't always the most… dignified but-"

"You needn't worry about that. My husband will warm up to you eventually. Just give it more time. He's tough, but kind."

"So he is an older and grumpier version of Alfonse then?" 

Henriette chuckled at the comparison Kiran made. "I suppose that's one way to put it." 

"Tonia, could you please take Slow Dancer to the stables for me please?" Kiran asked.

Antonia paused for a moment as if she was going to say something, but eventually decided against it. "Of course, as you wish, Milady."

"Kiran! You're finally here! I was getting a little restless without you here. Festivals are not normally something I like to directly participate in… but you already knew that. Father will be with us in a moment, but in the meantime, please accept my gift!" Alfonse was unusually energetic and bouncy. Kiran figured that perhaps the anticipation and nervousness was getting to him as well. Alfonse handed her two gift boxes and a beautiful arrangement of flowers. 

Kiran noticed the deliberate choices he had made in selecting the flowers. Lilies, carnations, daisies, a few roses… it made Kiran feel self conscious because these were definitely declarations of love but it was more subtle than what she had picked for him. 

She opened the smaller box first and it was a box of her favorite chocolates from the capital. She took a bite out of one of the chocolates and then tried to feed Alfonse a piece, to which he declined stating that the chocolate was for her alone. 

"Stubborn man. If they are now my chocolates, then I should be able to do whatever I wish with them. This includes feeding them to my love"

"A-Alright. If that is what you wish, my love." Alfonse was painfully aware of the fact that they were in public and his mother was watching this exchange with a smile on her face. However, he couldn't resist the lure of his beloved hand feeding him chocolates. He prayed to Askr for the strength and courage that he needed. 

"It tastes as good as I thought it would. I'm glad that you like them. Were I competent at making sweets, I'd make them myself" he said while trying to remain composed.

"I do not doubt it. I would do the same." Kiran chuckled lightly.

"Open the other one. S-sharena helped me pick this one." 

Alfonse looked fit to faint already, the anticipation of his lover's reaction to the gift that he and his sister spent many sleepless nights trying to perfect. They had gone through several designs, brokered deals with Anna and waited on a blacksmith to make the final design. Incidentally, Sharena was still in the castle catching up on her lost sleep. Alfonse knew that Sharena wouldn't be happy that he didn't wake her for the festival, but seeing his sister sleep so peacefully, he didn't want to disturb her. She deserved it after all of the work she had done.

"It's so beautiful! Alfonse you and Sharena really outdid yourselves! I really don't deserve-"

"Yes, you do. You deserve it because I love you. Please try it on."

Kiran removed the flower crown that sat on top of her head and placed it on Alfonse's head instead, much to his embarrassment. Kiran chuckled at how easy it was for her to make Alfonse flustered. Kiran then cheerfully placed the new circlet atop her own head gushing about how pretty it was.

Gustav quietly arrived onto the scene only to find his son and the summoner openly exchange romantic gifts in front of everyone. He quietly asked Askr what he did to deserve this. It was painful for the king to watch. It reminded him of his more foolish younger years where he would awkwardly fumble his way through romance, trying to impress his future wife by punching anyone who even looked at his wife funny. 

"Honey, look at our son! I'm so happy that he has found love. They are so adorable together!" The queen squealed with pure happiness.

The king had his own reservations about this particular… development, but he didn't have the heart to take his wife's happiness away. Although he wouldn't show it, he truly worried for his son's well-being. 

With Kiran being the Summoner, there was no guarantee of her being able to stay in Askr even if she wanted. If she were to suddenly vanish one day, it would tear his son apart. He feared that his son wasn't thinking about the ramifications of this relationship and just diving into it without any thought of the future. There was also the fact that he knew so little of her past.

His son was too much like his younger self and that has never been an easy pill to swallow for him. Was it really fine for him to just leave this be?

"They remind me of our younger days. I was a fool in love"

"That's not how I remember it, dear. Don't even try to intervene… our son is happy. The happiest I've seen him in a long time. They will do well together, I promise." Henriette hugged her husband. Gustav simply lightly patted her head. It was a gesture that his wife wholeheartedly appreciated.

"K-kiran! These flowers…" Alfonse was severely blushing as Kiran handed him a large bouquet of flowers. 

"I'm sorry... I went a bit overboard with the flowers."

"I don't mind it but… are you absolutely certain that Anna had no part in this?"

"Of course she didn't. I just wanted to impress you and… I overdid it with the flower meanings. I studied up on them to make it but…" Kiran said frantically she tried to explain why the whole bouquet screamed 'hot passionate love' in flower language.

Alfonse sighed and let out a chuckle. He wasn't mad at her. It was just a reminder on how straightforward and intense Kiran can be at times where love is concerned 

"I do love it. You put in the effort and you gave me some of the most thoughtful gifts. I'm lucky to have you. Let's just hope people won't misread this as something more than what it is."

"I think we'll be fine. Now close your eyes."

"Alright…"

Kiran gently lowered his face to be closer to her own and gave him a light kiss directly on his lips. 

"Now there's no confusion. You belong to me and now everyone here knows it too~" Kiran said teasingly.

"Ahem."

"Oh Your Majesty! My apologies for that. H-here these are for you! I've never got the chance to thank you for the valuable lessons you've taught me a few months ago. I know that you aren't exactly the same as the King Gustav from this world, but I've kept my promise to you so far and I plan on keeping it for a long while." Kiran handed the King some flowers as well.

"Very well. We will discuss your courtship with Alfonse later. Henriette, let us take our leave. We need to prepare for the festival tournament."

"Are you sure? We still have plenty of time until… Oohhhhh. Very well then. I think I saw some sweets that look like they are to die for on my way here. Can we stop there?" 

"I suppose there's no harm in it. Lead the way" Both the king and queen took their leave, with Henriette beaming at Gustav and describing the delightfully delicious looking chocolate she saw earlier to him.

"That's odd… Father just dropped the subject and left. Perhaps he is acknowledging us then?" 

"I hope so. I don't know your father very well. In the meantime, we should take advantage of this. I left a small note in one of the books I bought for you. Give it a read and I'll have your answer by nightfall."

"Oh… I-I see. Very well then. I will consider it then. Are you sure that is what you want?"

"Only if you want the same." Kiran replied cooly.

"I do. I would like nothing more."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, Im sorry if this might be slightly confusing for whoever reads this and hasn't read my main fic on Fanfiction.net. I do plan on posting The Modern Hero eventually but I trying to decide how I'm going to make it work. It sort of started as an episodic of the daily life of the Summoner and then it turned into a chapter by chapter story. So now the first few chapters are a bit janky compared to the rest of the fic.
> 
> Anyway, sometimes I just want to write some unapologetic fluff when I'm still stuck in book three on my main fic. I love the theme of book three but sometimes writing my own interpretation of it can be kinda depressing sometimes. 
> 
> Also for the few of you out there who liked and supported my Ao3 original Alfokiran fic, 1001 Askran Nights, you have my thanks. I do have a few things in mind for it but I'm stuck already and the main fic takes priority. I will do my best to update it as soon as I can


End file.
